Worst Party Ever
by TruceOver
Summary: Worst. Party. Ever.


**SLASH BACKSLASH 3.0 CONTEST**

**Title: **Worst. Party. Ever.

**Author: **TruceOver

**Pairing:** Emmett/Jake

**Rating, Disclaimer, and appropriate Warnings: **I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is rated M.

**Word Count: **5,952

**Please see all entries at .net/community/Slash_Backslash_3_0/74941/14/0/1/**

.

**A/N: Thanks to _dellaterra_ for betaing! Please note: Unless otherwise stated, EVERYONE is gay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'"You are a fucking idiot."<p>

Jake nearly spit the words in Emmett's face as he shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up, Jake. We're at a bar, aren't we?" Emmett crossed his arms over his broad chest, narrowing his eyes at his longtime enemy.

"It's a fucking _karaoke_ bar, Emmett!" Jake waved his arms in the air toward the neon sign above the door. Someone exited, allowing faint sounds of off-key voices to waft in the air toward them. "_Karaoke!"_

"Dude, _what_?" Jasper walked across the parking lot to join Emmett and Jake in front of the building, with Peter right behind him. Both of them stood and stared at the neon sign in shock.

"It's not my fault guys. Edward refused to go to a regular bar, never mind a fucking strip club. He wouldn't fucking budge, going on and on about 'respecting Carlisle,' he complained, rolling hid eyes and adding air quotes, "and being in an 'adult relationship' and blah blah blah."

"It's his bachelor party, Emmett. Carlisle may be old, but he would have been cool with it if you had given him a heads up." Jake took a step forward, glaring hard, fists clenched. "This is why I'm the best man. I would have thrown him a _real_ party."

Emmett glared right back. "_I'm_ his best man too, you fucking moron. I'm the _better_ best man. And you can just shut the hell up, because I won the fucking coin toss and I'm throwing this fucking party!"

Peter stepped between the two men, using the weight of his body to push apart their strong, broad chests. "Guys, guys. This is Edward's party. You two fight every other day of the year. Can't you just get along for tonight?"

"No!" Both men yelled at the same time, so loudly that Peter had to shake his head to clear the ringing.

Peter sighed and glanced back at Jasper for help.

"What are you looking at me for?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"You're the one who usually helps Edward handle these two," he said, explaining the obvious.

"Dude. I'm with Jake. It's a _karaoke_ bar. I want to know what the fuck Emmett was thinking." Jasper took a step toward Emmett, one eyebrow raised, his expression demanding an answer.

"What do you care? You've never even been to a strip club before and you hate bars." Emmett gave Jasper a little shove on his shoulder.

Jasper shoved right back, much harder, although it didn't do any good. Emmett didn't budge, feet still solidly on the ground. "I've haven't been single for five years, Emmett. _Five years! _For once, I don't have anyone else to think about but myself, and tonight was gonna be my night, man. Tonight was gonna be _my_ _night_." Jasper motioned to himself, pointing out his all-black outfit, complete with black boots and straw cowboy hat. Clearly, he thought he looked hot.

Emmett rolled his eyes again. He had spent years trying to get Jasper to go to bars with him. _Years_. And _now_ he wants to go out and get laid? Tonight of all nights. What the fuck?

Jake nodded toward Jasper. "You see, Emmett? You and I may always play the field, but Jasper here hasn't been out on the prowl for ages, and here you go ruining his chances by throwing Edward's bachelor party at the stupidest place on earth."

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"And," Jake continued, "he'd probably get laid too, despite the fact that he's wearing that hat. But _nooo,_ you have to go and fuck that up."

"Yeah!" Jasper agreed enthusiastically. "Wait, what?" He glanced at Jake, then at Emmett, then Peter.

"The hat is pretty stupid looking," Peter agreed with a shrug.

"Totally stupid," Emmett said, nodding.

"This is New York, Jasper, not Texas." Jake added. "And besides, you only lived there for a year."

"Fuck you, guys. I'm going inside and having a drink." Jasper pushed past the group of angry friends and opened the door, allowing more off-key voices to momentarily fill the parking lot.

Emmett and Jake remained where they stood, glaring, then took a step closer to each other.

"This is going to be the worst party ever–"

"Okay now, guys," Peter said, cutting Jake off as he moved to stand between them again. "This is Edward's party, okay? Try to get along for once. For his sake."

Both men grumbled, looking away from each other in disgust. It was like this every time they hung out with Edward. Every. Single. Time.

"Okay. Good." Peter sighed in relief. He didn't envy Jasper, who he'd always taken for granted in dealing with Edward's feuding best friends. He'd joined the group only a few years ago, but Jasper had been dealing with them since college. And from what he'd heard, there was a long history of pranks and fighting between the two. "Now, where's Edward?"

Emmett jerked his head toward the karaoke bar. "He's inside. He got here ages ago."

Both Jake and Peter rolled their eyes. Of course Edward would arrive early to his own party. _At a karaoke bar_.

"Let's just go inside already. He's waiting, and Jasper is probably half drunk by now," Emmett said with a huff. It was a well-known fact that Jasper loved to get wasted. Emmett himself had a whole file of pictures, just waiting for him to use as blackmail.

The three men walked into the building, where they found Jasper at the bar, three empty shot glasses in front of him. He was leaning over the counter, tipping his cowboy hat, giving the bartender his best sexy smirk.

"Whoa there, Jas," Peter said as he placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, pulling him back before he landed face first over the bar. "You should probably slow down a little."

"This is a _party_, Peter." Jasper turned to face him, a little too quickly, stumbling just a little. "I'm trying to get this party started."

Peter glanced at the bartender apologetically. "Sorry," he mumbled, with a nod toward Jasper, who was making eyes at the stranger as if he were the last man on earth. He may have touched himself a little. Peter wouldn't have been surprised.

"Don't worry about it," the bartender said with a wave of his hand. "He tips well, and I'm not gay anyway."

"What?" Jasper yelled in disbelief, slamming the fourth shot glass down on the bar, spilling tequila everywhere. "What the fuck? Is my gaydar broken?"

The bartender just shrugged, then cleaned up the mess that Jasper had made.

Emmett and Jake both laughed, shoulders shaking, as Peter dragged Jasper away from the bar.

"Come on, guys. Edward is in our room in the back." Emmett led the group of friends to the back of the bar, where a door leading to a small room was left open. It was dimly lit, with a small disco ball rotating on the ceiling, sending random flashes of light all over everything in the room.

"Hey guys!" Edward said excitedly as soon as he saw his friends. "You made it!" He was dressed in Dockers and a boring button-down shirt, looking more like he was headed to a company picnic than attending his own bachelor party.

"Of course they made it!" Emmett said, obviously trying to match Edward's excitement. Each of the other boys grumbled "yeah" and "sure" in a less than enthusiastic manner. Emmett glared at them. The fuckers were so fucking unappreciative. And to think that he'd splurged for the expensive beer.

Still, he wanted Edward to have a good time. Even if his version of a good time was more _Brady Bunch_ than he would have liked. This was going to be a good party, even if he had to _make_ the guys have fun. "Everyone is totally pumped about tonight, right guys?"

Jake looked at Emmett with his _thinking about punching you _face, which made Emmett have his _thinking about kicking you in the balls _face. Peter didn't notice any of this, as he was too busy half-holding Jasper up.

"Well we've got lots of beer, and here's the song list," Edward said cheerfully, taking a sip of his pale ale.

Everyone scrambled to fill a glass from the pitcher, with Jasper pouring two for himself.

"So who's gonna sing first?" Edward asked, waving the three-ring binder holding the song list in the air.

Everyone looked away, occupying themselves with getting comfortable on one of the plush sofas in the room.

"Um, Jasper?" Edward held out the book. "They have country songs," he offered.

Jasper downed one beer, then started in on the next. When he finally stopped for a breath, he burped loudly, then reached for the binder.

Peter's head fell into his hands.

Everyone watched Jasper as he thumbed through the many pages, while Edward rambled. "It really means a lot that you guys are here. What better way to spend the night before I get married but with my best friends? I mean, I'm getting _married._"

All eyes in the room were on Edward, each person smiling at their friend, truly happy for him. They'd never seen Edward as happy as he was at this point in his life.

Edward, of course, didn't stop there. "I'm getting married to _Carlisle_. He's so smart. And sweet. And _hot_. Oh my god, he's so hot, guys. Last night when he got home from the hospital, he –"

Everyone groaned. They'd already heard enough stories about how Carlisle fulfilled Edward's each and every sexual need. Edward laughed, then smiled again to himself dreamily. "He's perfect."

Jake rolled his eyes, then gave Jasper a hard kick in the shin. "Hurry up already, Whitlock. Before Edward starts describing exactly what Carlisle did to him last night. In detail."

"Okay, okay." Jasper reached for the remote to the karaoke system, then inputted a code. A moment later, the twang of country music came out over the speakers.

Again, everyone groaned.

Emmett shook his head. He really didn't understand why Jasper liked to think of himself as Texan. Spending one year at college in Texas didn't mean he was a cowboy.

Jasper rose to his feet, grabbing the microphone off a nearby table, and tipped his hat. Then he started singing. Badly.

He sang along to the music, not needing the lyrics on the television screen. He swayed and two-stepped around the room, and every time he sang "drink a little drink," Jasper did.

He walked over to Peter and pretended to lasso him up to the front of the room, and Peter turned bright red. Emmett laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch, and Jake just glared at him like he was trying to set him on fire. Emmett just laughed even harder.

There was nothing Emmett liked more than getting under Jake's skin. It hadn't taken long for them to decide they didn't like each other. It happened within the first five minutes of meeting for the first time, when they realized they were both trying to get Edward to make plans for spring break. That year they had all ended up going on a trip together, which turned out to be the worst spring break ever in the history of all spring breaks.

_Not _liking each other was probably the only thing the two of them had ever agreed on.

The verse came around again, telling Jasper to "drink a little drink," so Jasper did, _again._

He was having so much fun Emmett couldn't help but start singing along, as badly as he possibly could. He may have fumbled with the words from the screen on purpose, just to see how pissed he could get Jake.

Who said karaoke wasn't fun?

After a few minutes, Jake had had enough. Standing up, he crossed the room fast. "Okay, that's enough. Someone else gets a turn," he said as he grabbed the microphone away from Jasper, who protested loudly. "Who's up next?" he asked, deliberately not looking at Jasper and Emmett.

Peter looked at his shoes. Edward took a long sip of his beer. Emmett glared at Jake like he was trying to set him on fire.

"Come on, guys. Someone has got to sing or else this party will go from lame to completely dead." Jake looked around the room. No one volunteered. "Fine. Whatever. We'll pull names."

"What, like out of a hat?" Peter asked.

Everyone looked at Jasper, or rather, his hat.

"Oh, _now_ you guys are happy I wore the fucking hat. Fine. Just take it." He threw the hat at Emmett before stomping off toward the door. "I'm going to go and work on turning the bartender gay. There's no way someone that fine should be into chicks." And with that he threw open the door and walked out.

Grumbling, Emmett grabbed the binder, ripped a page out of the back and tore it to pieces, then scribbled down names. Throwing the pieces into the hat, he turned and looked at Jake. "It's your brilliant idea. Why don't you do the honors?"

Jake reached in, eyes narrowed, as he pulled out a slip of paper.

The expression on his face was priceless. Emmett didn't even try to hold back his laughter.

"_Fuck_."

Incredibly pleased, Emmett handed Jake the microphone. "It was your idea, genius."

"Yeah, yeah." Jake grabbed the microphone, then yanked the song list from Emmett's lap. He flipped it open to a random page, then pointed to somewhere in the middle.

"What song is it?" Peter asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Jake said, and inputted the code.

Familiar notes of an All-American Rejectssong flowed out from the speakers.

Emmett rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure how much of an accident the song choice was.

Jake sang along happily out of tune, and everyone snickered when they realized what lyrics were coming up. Jake grinned while he sang, looking completely and totally satisfied.

"When you see my face / Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."

Jake danced in place, eyes on Emmett, sending a clear message.

"When you walk my way / Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."

Emmett rolled his eyes, then took a sip of beer. Jake was completely obnoxious. This was nothing new.

Picking up his phone, he tried his best to ignore Jake, and sent a text to Edward instead.

_**You having fun?**_

He watched as Edward reached into his pocket for his phone, then smiled as he read the message.

_**Tons. You guys are crazy. You're the man, Emmett. Thanks.**_

Emmett smiled, happy that Edward was pleased. He had given Edward the low-key party that he'd promised him… for now.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Jasper almost fell into the room.

"Guys, guys! There's a stripper here!" Jasper practically squealed, eyes wide.

Emmett stood up immediately. "Fuck, Jasper. Way to ruin the fucking surprise!" He walked toward the door, shoving Jasper out of the way, and waved in a guy from hallway.

When the stranger walked into the room, everyone hollered. He was slim and well-muscled, with short dark hair and a big smile. He wore a white doctor's coat over a scrub top cut to the shape of a fitted tank, and scrub pants which had been cut into booty shorts, the ties hanging down over his obviously large package.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" the stripper asked, eyebrow cocked, a smirk on his pouty lips.

"Hell yeah!" Jake yelled, then high-fived Peter. Jasper stood frozen in the doorway, staring at the stripper like he had just descended from heaven, answering some sort of bachelor-party prayer.

Emmett grinned. Edward had had his fun, and now the _real _party would begin. He glanced over at his friend, who still sat with his phone in his hand, completely stunned.

The stripper made his way across the room, strutting purposefully toward Edward, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'm, um," Edward swallowed. "I'm getting married."

"I know, baby. That's why I'm here." The stripper said as he yanked the white coat off with a flourish, revealing not only the skimpy pair of scrubs underneath, but also his muscled, tattooed arms. "I hear you have a thing for doctors," the stripper said with a wink.

Jasper was practically drooling, inching across the room, looking like he was considering pouncing on the stripper at any moment. Jake took another step closer, elbowing Jasper out of the way so he could get a better view.

"I'm here to take _really_ good care of you," the stripper said to Edward before turning around and shaking his ass, gyrating and swinging his hips in front of Edward's bright red face.

All the boys whooped and hollered, except Peter, who was too busy watching Jasper and frowning to notice the stripper anymore.

"I told you!" Emmett yelled over the music at Jake. "I fucking told you that _I'm _the best man."

Jake punched him in the arm, grinning and glaring at the same time. "So maybe you don't totally suck as a best man," he admitted, then turned his attention to the stripper, who was backing his ass up closer and closer to Edward by the second.

Edward sat frozen in his seat, looking like a trapped animal. "I'm, um, I'm getting married tomorrow," he repeated, his eyes darting to the ceiling, trying to avoid looking at the drool-worthy man inches away from him.

"I know," the stripper repeated with a laugh, running his hands up and down over his clothed chest and abs, then winking again at Edward. His fingers gripped the bottom of the scrub tank, then began to yank it up over his head. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"Do you guys mind if we turn off this off and use some of my music? Then I can _really_ get into it."

Everyone in the room stood frozen, too embarrassed to move. Of course the stripper wanted stripper music. And who were they to argue?

"Sure, sure," Jake said, fumbling for the remote, pushing a few buttons as everyone watched. The music got louder, and everyone groaned.

"For the love of god, Jake, turned the damn music off!" Jasper yelled, looking as if he were ready to throw himself on Jake and start throwing punches.

"He's trying, Jas! Give the guy a break!" Peter yelled over the music.

Emmett grabbed the remote away from Jake, and pushed some more buttons, until a symbol saying "repeat" popped up on the screen.

"Fucking hell, McCarty!" Jasper yelled again beside him.

"What the hell is your problem, Jasper?" Peter yelled even louder.

"That's a stupid fucking question, Peter!" Jasper glared at him, looking completely stunned by his idiocy.

"Emmett, give back the remote, you fucking idiot!" Jake yelled over Jasper and Peter's yelling.

"Like you did a whole lot better?" Emmett yelled back at Jake, fuming, shoving the remote back in his hand before marching off toward the entertainment center.

"What the fuck are you doing, Emmett?" Jake continued fumbling with the button in the dimly lit room, trying to read which button did what.

Emmett pushed the entire entertainment center away from the wall before leaning down and yanking out an extension cord. The room went silent.

"Thank fuck," Peter said loudly.

"I guess his brain works sometimes," Jake muttered.

"Stripper time!" Jasper yelled and they all turned back to the show, only to find that the stripper had sat down next to Edward, and they were leaning close, seeming to be deep in conversation.

"Stripper?" Jasper asked wistfully.

"Edward?" Emmett asked, but Edward didn't even look up. "Dude! Edward!" he said louder, finally getting his attention.

"Guys, this is Chris," Edward said as he motioned to the still fully clothed hottie sitting next to him. "He just got married too!" Edward said, looking more excited than he had all night.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him, stunned.

"Three weeks ago," Chris the stripper said proudly as he held up his left hand to show off a tattoo that wrapped around his ring finger. "We honeymooned in Greece. It was beautiful."

"And his husband is older too, the same age gap as me and Carlisle. Isn't that cool?" Edward looked ridiculously pleased.

All of Edward's friends stared at him, then looked at each other. No, that was not cool. It wasn't cool at all.

"Stripper?" Jasper whispered, still in total disbelief.

"Dude, our stripper is _married_," Jake said to Emmett, shaking his head.

"Does it matter?" Emmett took step forward, again getting in Jake's face.

"Obviously it does!" Jakes motioned around the room, where Edward and Chris were back in deep conversation, probably talking about the benefits of having an experienced lover.

"_Stripper_?" Jasper repeated again, bottom lip quivering.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Jasper!" Peter yelled before reaching out and pulling Jasper up against him, pressing their hips and chest together. "Open your eyes! You want to get laid tonight? Fine!"

Grabbing Jasper's face roughly, he pressed their lips together hard. Jasper's eyes were wide with shock, but as Peter opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Jasper did the same, then closed his eyes and moaned.

Pushing forward, Jasper let all his weight fall on Peter, until they were up against the wall, kissing loudly, arms wrapped around each other. Breaking away for a breath, Peter shook his head, as if he couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"I've been–" he gasped for air. "I've been waiting forever for you to be single, Whitlock."

Jasper grinned. Peter grinned. Together, they stupidly grinned.

"You two are fucking idiots," Emmett said as he shook his head.

Jasper leaned forward again, capturing Peter's lips with his own, kissing him deeply until once again their hips pushed roughly against each other, and Peter's ass rubbed against the wall.

"Do you–" Peter panted loudly. "Do you wanna go back to my place?"

Jasper grinned, then reached for Peter's hand and yanked open the door.

Peter followed, but then paused inside the doorway. "What about your hat?" he asked, glancing back into the room, looking around for the hat, obviously not caring that Jake and Emmett were still staring at them.

"Fuck the stupid hat," Jasper said with a wink, pulling Peter into the hall.

After the door closed behind them, the sound of bodies hitting the other side of the wall could still be heard. Emmett wondered how long it would take them to get home if they stopped to make out every ten seconds.

He chuckled, wondering if Peter knew what he was getting himself into. He didn't know firsthand, but he'd heard that Jasper could get a little kinky in bed. Who knew what kind of things he'd picked up in Texas?

Turning back to Edward, Emmett and Jake both sighed. Edward and Chris were still in deep conversation, smiling and laughing like old friends, ignoring the fact that one of them was supposed to be almost naked by now.

"Um, Edward? Jasper and Peter left," Emmett pointed out, almost certain that Edward had been too engrossed in conversation to notice.

"They did?" Edward glanced around the room, surprised. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. Chris and I were just talking about going for a cup of coffee. Do you guys want to come?" Edward and Chris stood up, and Chris reached for a backpack where he pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on.

"Coffee? On a Friday night?" Jake rolled his eyes. "No thanks."

Emmett sighed. He supposed that coffee was much more Edward's speed than what he had planned out for the rest of the party. Damn it, Chris's website had had some fucking hot pictures. "No man, I'm cool. Thanks."

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Edward said as he gave Jake a hug, then Emmett.

Chris left the room and Edward followed. Just before the door closed they could hear Edward's reminder. "Don't forget to be there at nine a.m. sharp!"

Jake and Emmett both rolled their eyes. Edward was always Edward, without fail.

The moment the door clicked shut, the two men were left standing in almost darkness, the disco ball above shining random colorful lights over their faces.

With everyone else gone, the room looked even more pathetic.

Emmett sighed and took a seat.

"What, you're like, going to hang out here?" Jake asked as he gave Emmett a strange look.

"Well I'm not going to waste all this beer," Emmett said as he poured a glass. He raised it to his lips, about to take a sip, when he looked up at Jake. Holding the glass out to him instead, he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, sure. Might as well, I guess." Jake took the glass and sat down next to Emmett, who was already busy pouring another.

They both leaned back, resting their heads against the leather sofa.

Emmett sighed. "That kind of sucked, huh?" It hurt for him to admit it, but there really wasn't much point in saying otherwise.

"It was–" Jake began, then stopped. He paused for a moment, like he was really giving it some thought. "It wasn't too bad, Emmett."

Emmett studied Jake over the rim of his glass. He thought that maybe Jake was telling him the truth. Weird.

"Edward had a good time at least. I guess that's what matters," Emmett said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Jasper had a good time too." Jake snorted a laugh. Emmett did too.

"There's a good chance that Jasper is scaring the hell out of Peter right now. Freak." Emmett said with another laugh.

"Maybe Peter is loving it. Who knows, he might be a freak too. Those two are made for each other."

"Yeah," Emmett said as he rolled his head over to look at Jake. "They're such idiots. It's been obvious since the beginning."

"Totally," Jake said with a nod.

Both men froze for a moment, stunned that they may have actually agreed on something for once.

A smile played on Emmett's lips before he finally gave in and laughed, then Jake did the same.

"I still can't believe you set this up at a karaoke bar. I mean, I was gonna have to pick names out of a hat all night to get anyone besides Jasper to sing." Jake picked up the straw hat from the seat next to him and shoved his hand into it.

Emmett reached for it, but it was too late.

"What the hell?" Jake said as he read his name on the slip of paper. He reached in again, removing another piece, which also had his name printed on it. "What the fuck, Emmett? Did you rig this? Do they all say my name?"

Emmett tried not to laugh; he really did. He just couldn't help it. "Oh come on, Jake! I can't believe you thought I _wouldn't _rig it." Jake really should have learned his lesson after the night he beat Jake at eight rounds of poker – in a row.

"You… Shit, did you rig the coin toss too?"

Emmett actually felt kind of guilty about that one. He knew how badly Jake had wanted to throw Edward's bachelor party. He shrugged, a little embarrassed. Jake's words turned into a kind of growl as he lunged over Emmett and began hitting him with his fists.

"Cut it out, Jake!" Emmett yelled as he held up his arms to ward off Jake's punches. "Fuck, man, stop it!"

Emmett pushed Jake's chest, forcing him onto his back across the couch. Jake wriggled beneath him almost getting loose enough to push Emmett off of him, until Emmett's hands wrapped around his arms, pinning him down.

"You're really something else, Emmett, you know that?"

Emmett didn't let him go on. He was sick and tired of hearing Jake talk. He had been trying not to listen to him all night, and trying not to listen to himself either. It had been hard enough ignoring the fact that his heart beat a little faster when he spotted Jake at the beginning of the night. It had been even harder to ignore the tightness of his jeans when Jake's breath hit his face outside the bar.

But now it was impossible to ignore the feeling of Jake's muscles under his fingers. Impossible to ignore the pressure of Jake's stomach pressed against his own, and the fact that their legs were so tangled together and it seemed like they would never be able to stand up straight. It was completely impossible to ignore Jake's lips as they spit angry words at him, when suddenly all he wanted was to see if they were as soft as skin beneath his fingertips.

Impossible.

Emmett leaned forward, and before he could think twice – he kissed Jake. He kissed him hard.

In that endless instant, Jake froze, becoming completely still beneath Emmett's body. In the next, he was fighting, pushing, kicking, until Emmett sat up and then moved back, so that Jake had room to do the same.

They both sat there for a minute, not saying a single word. Emmett was too afraid to look at Jake, but he could feel his eyes on him, watching him.

"Sorry," Emmett whispered, looking fixedly at an imaginary spot on the table.

He could hear Jake breathing next to him. They sat like that, unmoving, until Emmett sighed and began to stand.

Jake stopped him, his fingers wrapping around Emmett's wrist.

Emmett looked up into Jake's eyes. For once, they weren't hateful, or even annoyed. They were full of confusion, and maybe a little embarrassment.

When Jake attacked him, this time Emmett didn't argue. Instead, he let Jake kiss him. Let him push him back so that he was lying down on the sofa, with Jake stretched out on top of him.

Emmett reached around and pulled him tighter, arm around his waist, hips pushing up. He moaned softly as he felt Jake through his jeans, getting harder and pressing against his own growing erection.

Jake opened his mouth wider, deepening the kiss, making it harder for Emmett to breathe. He pressed his hips against Emmett's, twisting them just a little. It felt good, so fucking good.

Over and over again, Jake thrust against him, until Emmett felt like he couldn't take it anymore, and he pushed Jake away.

"You're such a little shit, trying to make me come in my jeans," he said as he glared, breathing hard.

Jake laughed breathlessly. "You know it."

Emmett laughed too, liking the way that their bodies shook together wherever they were touching. In all the years they'd known each other, they had always laughed _at_ each other, rarely ever together.

"You're an idiot," Jake said quietly, looking down at him with an expression Emmett didn't recognize.

"You're an idiot," Emmett said right back, bringing his hand around Jake's neck and pulling is face down for another kiss.

They kissed roughly for a moment, hips moving again, hands exploring everywhere. When Emmett grabbed Jake's ass, they both moaned loudly, picking up a faster pace, hard cocks rubbing against each other in a way that made them both gasp.

"Close," Jake said in a low voice, looking down at Emmett.

"Close," Emmett echoed, and Jake kissed him again.

Hips thrusting, hands in each other's hair, they kissed until Emmett could feel Jake's body tense, until his own body did the same. When they came, it was together, moaning into each other's mouths and gasping for air.

Jake collapsed on top of Emmett, his face pressed against his chest. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, body still buzzing, head still spinning.

Jake moved a little closer, his lips brushing against Emmett's neck.

"Like I said, Emmett. Worst. Party. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song that Jasper sings is "Smoke a Little Smoke" by Eric Church. Many thanks to 17foreverlisa for the suggestion**!


End file.
